<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another meeting by Shevron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980911">Another meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron'>Shevron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Familylife [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, F/M, Flirting, Meeting, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after the first meeting can end in a disaster... or in much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ale / Leila, Firefox / Ice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Familylife [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale/gifts">Ale</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/gifts">Firefox</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Another meeting</h1>
<p>Since a whole hour the bunny stared at the screen and tried to think of a nice motive for his next art, but the only image that appeared in his mind was of a brown doe with purple eyes.<br/>
Even alone with his thoughts he turned red when his mind went to the trashcan full of used tissues…</p>
<p>Right in the middle of his… activity… his phone rang. He would have liked to ignore it, but he knew his friend good enough to know that Fire would have come by to check on him since he left the Oasis without a word if he hadn´t answered.<br/>
Gladly he hadn´t used the muzzletime when his friend called last night. That would have been the cherry on top of his humiliation.<br/>
Ale hit his forehead with his paw as a new wave of arousal and humiliation at the simple thought of <em>cherry</em>…<br/>
&gt;You are so stupid…&lt;</p>
<p>His phone rang and he hoped for something banal, to get to other thoughts…<br/>
“Hello?”<br/>
“Hey Ale, I hope you are feeling better than yesterday?”<br/>
No such luck.<br/>
“Yes. Thank you.”<br/>
The bunny was tired as hell, couldn´t think of any other thing as the doe of his wet dreams and tried to his this fact from his best friend…<br/>
“You sound a bit… distracted. Creativity-block?”<br/>
“Something like that.”<br/>
“Let me guess: Bun staring at white screen since a while and not even a single dot on it. Correct?”<br/>
Against his will a little chuckle escaped his muzzle.<br/>
“I still think you hided somewhere a camera in my atelier to observe me.”<br/>
“You really think I would be capable of that?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“I´m wounded!”<br/>
Ale could hear the hearty laugh on the other end and had to smile.</p>
<p>After a bit more laughing he continued.<br/>
“But jokes aside: I think you need a change of scenery.<br/>
The weather is wonderful, so I would suggest you go outside and offer your services to passers-by.”<br/>
“I don´t know…”<br/>
“Hey, when was the last time my suggestion was wrong?”<br/>
A part of him wanted desperately to declare his invitation to the Mystic Springs Oasis as mistake, but he couldn´t…<br/>
“Ok, you won. I bet you already know where I should go, right?”<br/>
“Of course! I heard there is a cruise-liner arriving in the Sahara-square-harbor today with a stop for two days, so somewhere near the Sandy Ridge-station would be a sure-bet to get a lot of attention.<br/>
Put some of your works at the side to see your skill and surely there will be a line for portraits from you.”<br/>
“You had it already planned out, right?”<br/>
“Yes. And besides: With all those tourists, I bet you will met some interesting animals which will distract you from your creativity-block, simply because they are so exotic.”<br/>
Ale couldn´t deny that logic.<br/>
“Ok. I´ll take my things and go. Anything else?”<br/>
“Take care.<br/>
And who knows?<br/>
Maybe you´ll meet someone.”<br/>
Ale could practically hear the smug grin on his friend´s muzzle.<br/>
“Keep on dreaming.”<br/>
With that he ended the call, took some deep breaths and followed his friend´s advice as he said.</p>
<p>The bunny found a nice spot near a small wall he could use as pedestal when a bigger animal want a portrait, which was still in the shade of a nearby tree, while the spot for his model would be in the warm and shiny sunshine.<br/>
He still wondered how his friend did it, but Fire seemed to know always the right time for the right places…<br/>
But Ale didn´t complain about it since he had a good income thanks to the fox.<br/>
It didn´t took long and the first tourists came by.<br/>
Amazed by the arts he placed as samples, he did one portrait after another and he had to take a break to wait for a new set of screens to be delivered after they were all gone much faster than expected.</p>
<p>He was in high spirits, when the last client was gone and happy about the art and he stepped into the warm rays to enjoy it a few minutes before he would pack his things to go home again.<br/>
“Those are amazing!”<br/>
In his head the alarms went off when he recognized the voice and Ale made a choking sound when he saw her.<br/>
“You said your name is Ale, right?”<br/>
The bunny felt like the day before and it took him a few seconds to register the clothes she wore.<br/>
Her soft blue shirt created a nice contrast to her brown for, but her purple eyes were what captured his attention the most.<br/>
“… Leila…”<br/>
With a big and genuine smile she came to him and threw her arms around him.<br/>
“I´m glad you remember me.”<br/>
“It´s… hard to forget you…”</p>
<p>Her laugh made him smile besides his uneasy feeling.<br/>
“I didn´t expect you to be an artist!<br/>
I joined the University of Arts, to become an artist too!”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Yes! Compared to you I still have much to learn… Maybe you could give me some advice?”<br/>
Ale fought to find the right words and it wasn´t hard to see it.<br/>
“What do you think?<br/>
Would it be possible to draw me?<br/>
You seem to need a moment to gather your thoughts?”<br/>
He pointed to the stool and put a blank screen on his easel.<br/>
It took him around two minutes and he calmed down enough to talk again.</p>
<p>“I wouldn´t have guessed to see you so soon again…”<br/>
“You left yesterday rather quickly, but I guess I was a bit… <em>brisk</em> with my flirting.”<br/>
He stopped a moment and thought about his words before he continued.<br/>
“I was a bit… overwhelmed…<br/>
Usually I don´t have that effect on does.”<br/>
“What a shame.”<br/>
It became harder and harder to concentrate, so he needed a change of topic.<br/>
“So… You go to the university? Do you have a specialization for your style?”<br/>
“Oh yes. Act-painting.”<br/>
Ale froze when he heard that.<br/>
“As in: Only in their fur?”<br/>
“Yes. There is a natural beauty in the fur of animals in all its diversity. Not only by color, but also by length and structure. Unveiled beauty is a wonderful thing and it sparked my curiosity since I was a little kit.”<br/>
“Really? May I ask… Who was your first model?”<br/>
“My mom.”<br/>
“Did she like it?”<br/>
“Yes and no…”<br/>
“Means?”<br/>
“She liked the quality of the art. At least she said it…”<br/>
“But?”<br/>
“She wasn´t very happy to hear that a friend´s brother used it to jack off. That´s the way she discovered that she was my model…”<br/>
“Ouch…”<br/>
“Yup. I´ve been grounded for a month. What was your first model?”<br/>
“My mother too. But she knew it and chose the pose. She still have it in her office at home.”<br/>
“That´s so cute!”<br/>
“And I´m very proud of it.”</p>
<p>The following minutes were filled with more or less meaningless smalltalk about arts, styles, techniques and the advantages of the different tools.<br/>
“Aaand finished!”<br/>
He put his brush into the glass with the cleaner and when he came up again Leila wasn´t at her place anymore.<br/>
“Incredible!” Ale could feel her paws on his shoulders and when he turned his head to the left, where her voice came from, his nose was immersed in heavenly soft fur and her scent went straight to his brain, creating a wonderful warm feeling inside his being…<br/>
Leila didn´t pull back.<br/>
Quite the contrary:<br/>
With a dreamy look she tilted her head a bit to give him better access to the underside of her chin.<br/>
“You know…<br/>
You still owe me an honest answer.”<br/>
Ale felt like his heart stopped at that, only to continue at least double as fast as usual.<br/>
When Leila felt him going rigid, she let her chin glide over his nose, marking it a little bit.<br/>
“Let me make a suggestion: Let´s go to my flat, my roommate should be at home, even with a friend.<br/>
We will have something to eat, maybe watch a movie together like on a double-date and as long as you don´t say no, I´ll flirt with you till you are… ready.<br/>
How does that sound?”<br/>
Ale rarely curse his species for being like it is, but right now he was at war between throwing her down and rutting like… well like bunnies right now, there on the street and pushing this step very far ahead of them till he had no doubts anymore.<br/>
Compared to her behavior this day and the one before, this offer is very restrained, but gladly something he could live with, without the feeling of letting a chance pass unused… again…<br/>
And what could happen, when there´s company?<br/>
So he slightly nodded, still not completely trusting his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they entered the subway, Ale bet the other animals knew what was possibly happening because some grinned at him. But maybe that could have been because he had a beautiful doe at his side and was red enough to put a fox to shame…<br/>
His atelier was gladly on the way to her home, so he asked her to wait at a café near the station, while he would put his things away and take a short shower after the long and warm day.<br/>
He tried to collect himself and could put the bags with his stuff away, before he practically tore his clothes on his run to the shower.<br/>
The ice-cold water was a blessing to some point since it calmed the most excited part of him, but with enough blood available for his brain again came the realization what he was about to do and simply broke down.<br/>
&gt;Calm down!<br/>
Calm down!<br/>
Calm down!<br/>
We won´t be alone, so don´t get too carried away by what could happen!<br/>
We will eat something, watch a movie and after that I´ll most likely go home and have wet dreams of her again…<br/>
If I find sleep at all!&lt;<br/>
His thoughts run back to the still well filled trashcan…</p>
<p>And he made a decision:<br/>
Before he leave her apartment that evening, he will ask her out for a proper date with a fine dinner, a nice movie and if he survived that, he will accept her offer.</p>
<p>A strange kind of calmness filled him and the bunny couldn´t say why, but he was excited about the evening…<br/>
Not the almost heart-attack-kind, but the genuine-happy-kind…<br/>
And it was a wonderful refreshing contrast to the state he was in since the day before.</p>
<p>Leila was pleasantly surprised when she saw Ale in some nicer clothes. Not nice like a fine date, but now he gave off a certain aura of calmness, even if it wasn´t enough to prevent him turning red, when she hugged him.<br/>
“Ready?”<br/>
“As ready as I can be.”<br/>
He could even enjoy the simple pleasure of her warmth against his arm on the rest of the trip with the subway without suffering from tension.</p>
<p>It didn´t take them long and they reached the station of a nice middle-class-neighborhood.<br/>
“A pretty place to live.”<br/>
“It is. I was really lucky to find that announce for a roommate when I needed to move here for the university.”<br/>
During a lively discussion about the pros and cons of brushes made of real fur, they reached their destination and Leila opened the door and led him up the stairs to a nondescript door with a number on it.<br/>
“I´m back!”<br/>
“Great! Food is ready in a few minutes. When you finished your shower everything is served.”<br/>
“You are the best.”</p>
<p>Ale cleaned his paws and followed her inside, but froze when he saw the two smug grinning foxes.<br/>
“What the…?”<br/>
One he saw the day before for the first time, when his friend left him, but the other talked to him in the morning…<br/>
“Fire? Did you hustle me into something?”<br/>
“Hustle is such a bad word… I would prefer to call it a little push for you to make you happy.”<br/>
The bunny folded his arms and his foot began to trump.<br/>
“Ok… Hustle works too. Happy?”<br/>
He wanted to give him a piece of mind, but stopped himself, when he noticed the glee in the vixen´s eyes.<br/>
“Uh… It´s… I mean…”<br/>
“You have to be Ale. You are as funny as Fire said.”<br/>
With that she hold out her paw and took his.<br/>
“Ingrid Rävdottir, but most call me Ice.”<br/>
“A fitting name for a pretty vixen.”<br/>
“A charmer?<br/>
I like you.<br/>
I think I should talk with Leila about you.”<br/>
Ale had to blink and was confused.<br/>
Whatever happened to him let him see things.<br/>
There was no chance that she checked him out in front of a <em>friend</em> as Leila had put it. A friend with a very big crush on exactly this vixen.</p>
<p>“So, since that is over, I would suggest you two take a seat at the table, Leila and the food should be ready soon, too.”<br/>
With that she put her paw on Ale´s back and led him to a set table.<br/>
Somehow he got the feeling her paw was further down than it should and when she turned around to leave them her tail brushed his own.<br/>
Of course his eyes shot to her leaving form and the sway in her step.<br/>
“She´s one of a kind…”<br/>
Fire´s derpy smile would have been funny, wouldn´t he have to deal with the strange feeling of being flited with by said vixen.</p>
<p>But even despite his worries, there was something he wanted to know.<br/>
“So, the whole day was a set-up by you?”<br/>
“Nope. I just made the calls. The plan was Ice´s.”<br/>
“But why?”<br/>
“When we were back… She introduced me to Leila and it didn´t need a genius to discover the cute buck “Ale” was my best friend.<br/>
And you reacted in a very clear way to her… Even with your panic-attack.<br/>
When I called you last night, it wasn´t hard to discover why you were so… <em>short of breath</em>.”<br/>
In that moment Ale just wanted to die.<br/>
“So Ice wanted me to bring you to a place where Leila could pick you up and bring you here to… talk to you in a less public setting.”<br/>
On one paw Ale was flattered Leila did go to those measures to get him, but somehow he couldn´t shake off the feeling of there being something he didn´t see…<br/>
“And you came over after you called me?”<br/>
A strange smile appeared on his muzzle and he turned his head to the vixen in the kitchen.<br/>
“… No… I spend the night here…”<br/>
Ale´s eyes shot wide open at this.<br/>
“But… But I thought you are one of the ones honoring the traditions?”<br/>
“I am… Despite my ragging boner and the desire to mate with her… My head couldn´t.<br/>
We talked… The whole night…<br/>
And something inside me is screaming: <em>She´s the one!</em>“<br/>
“I´m impressed.”<br/>
“Don´t try to fool me. You are here, so you think the same about Leila, right?”<br/>
The bunny looked into the direction of the door the doe vanished behind.<br/>
“I hope so.”</p>
<p>As predicted only some minutes later Leila came back with a nice top and shorts offering a good amount of fur to his eyes while Ice brought a form with a delicious smelling veggie-lasagna and some side dishes.<br/>
Leila poured some wine into their glasses and lifted hers.<br/>
“A toast.”<br/>
The others lifted theirs too.<br/>
“To new friends. May we stay together in the long run!”<br/>
“To new friends and the long run.”<br/>
Ale and Fire looked at each other due to the strange toast, shrugged and followed their example.<br/>
“To new friends and the long run.”</p>
<p>Everyone was in high spirits even before the first plate was filled and it was easy to fall in comfortable conversations.<br/>
“So… Ingrid Rävdottir… That´s an unusual name…”<br/>
“It is! My ancestors were real Vikings from Scandinavia and my family is very proud of our heritage. It means Ingrid, daughter of the fox.”<br/>
“Really? The family of a friend came from Sweden. I bet you two would have some things in common you can laugh about.”<br/>
“Maybe. But your lame try to suppress a grin said me you wanted say something else.”<br/>
With a dirty grin Ale shrugged.<br/>
“I imagined you with a helmet with horns and two axes in your paws… But I´m sure you heart plenty such bad jokes…”<br/>
A roaring laughter broke from both females and when they could collect themselves, they had tears in their eyes.<br/>
“Some of them I made myself!”<br/>
“Äh… What?!”<br/>
“When I give my lessons, it´s one of my greatest joys to scare the newcomers, with my horned helmet, sword, shield and a scream worthy of a true shield maiden.”<br/>
Both males stared stunned at the vixen and her broad grin.<br/>
“… What… What lessons?”<br/>
“Since my young days I just loved to play with the stereotype of a Viking, so I learned to fight and now I give lessons to females and kits in self-defense. But I like many martial-arts.”<br/>
“… WOW!”<br/>
“It´s said the ability to defend himself gives a big confidence-boost, but for some of my charges it´s like the question of the chicken and the egg.”<br/>
Confidence was definitely no problem for Ice.</p>
<p>Fire had to grin at that image.<br/>
“I bet that looked great on you.”<br/>
“Oh, it did. Especially on the art Leila made.”<br/>
“You did draw her?”<br/>
“Yes. By pure coincidence I discovered her sword. When I asked her, she explained it to me and was fine with… <em>posing</em> for me.”<br/>
“I would love to see it.”<br/>
“It´s in my bedroom. But it seemed you were <em>distracted</em>.”</p>
<p>Ale couldn´t resist and just had to throw in a question, when Leila mentioned her drawing.<br/>
“What was the hardest part of the work?”<br/>
“Definitely her glorious, lush, coat. It took me most of the time to get it done the right way.”<br/>
The fork with the lasagna stopped midair when he thought about her specialization.<br/>
Leila´s response was a broad grin, which made him deep red, while his eyes shot between the two females back and forth.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
Ice laughed and put her paw on Fire´s shoulder.<br/>
“You´ll see.”</p>
<p>The rest of the meal was laugh-filled while they talks about some silly and hideous episodes at work, at home or at their favorite tavern.<br/>
When the pots, bowls and plates were empty, Leila clapped her paws.<br/>
“Ok, the dinner is over and I hope you enjoyed it as much as we did.”<br/>
“With such lovely company it was impossible to not enjoy it.”<br/>
“Glad to hear that. Now I would suggest we move with our glasses to the couch and enjoy our desserts in front of the fireplace.”<br/>
While the males were placed in the middle, the females sat down at the sides after putting small bowls and spoons in their paws.<br/>
“What´s this?”<br/>
“A traditional dessert. Slightly sour fruits, sweetened with honey, topped with carrot sticks.”<br/>
The friends took some and moaned when the treat hit their taste buds.<br/>
“Delicious!”<br/>
“It is…”<br/>
Ice took a carrot stick, dipped it into the honey and let her long tongue curl around it.<br/>
“… always reminding me of sweet bunny…”<br/>
Her look did go to Ale´s right and all tree looked at Leila, who was wearing a seductive smile, licking her lips.</p>
<p>It took Fire a moment but curiosity won over confusion.<br/>
“I get the feeling here´s something I didn´t get…”<br/>
Leila´s smile turned into a grin and he thought he saw something in her eyes.<br/>
“When I came into the city and moved in with Ingrid, we became more then roommates after less than a day. Followed by the change from friends to best friends.”<br/>
“We became <em>sisters in the heart</em>.”<br/>
Fire looked at Ice and her grin was like Leila´s.<br/>
“In the strongest kind of the bunny-way…”<br/>
A strangled cry pulled his attention to his best friend and he was red like never before.<br/>
“Ale?”<br/>
“Sisters care for each other…<br/>
The stronger the bond… the more they share.<br/>
Sometimes their… males… and sometimes even… each other…”<br/>
Fire could understand the <em>sharing a male</em>-part, but he had a hard time to get the <em>each other</em>-part and the females could see it.<br/>
Without saying a word they leaned over and shared a sensual kiss.</p>
<p>His brain had problems to process this besides a simple truth:<br/>
&gt;Holy shit! That is HOT!&lt;<br/>
Besides the problem of processing the concept of sisters sharing everything, Ale was not much better.<br/>
When their lips parted a strand connected their tongues till they were too far apart and turned to their respective male.<br/>
Ice put her paw on Fire´s left cheek and the tip of her tail on his other.<br/>
“So tell me: Do you like the idea of us sharing… <em>you and each other</em>?”<br/>
Ignoring their wide eyes they closed theirs and leaned in for a slow and sensual kiss.<br/>
Ale as well as Fire had rolled in eyes and their heads fell back when their lips parted.</p>
<p>With broad grins Leila and Ingrid looked at each other both males still partly below them… unconscious.<br/>
“I told you that would happen.”<br/>
“And I told you I agree.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>